This invention relates generally to tree seeding devices and more particularly concerns a spot seeder to be used in connection with reforestation programs.
Direct seeding of trees is one of the most economical ways of regenerating a forest after harvesting of the trees. The degree of success of any seeding program depends heavily on the availability of receptive seed beds for germination. It is essential to have competition free microsites for establishment and survival of small germinants. As soon as trees are cut, all of the available receptive seed beds and microsites in the area will be exposed to direct sunlight, and biological activity will start immediately. It is important that the seeds of desirable species of trees get a quick start after harvesting has taken place so that those desirable species can compete with other forms of vegetation for the same site. Direct seeding applied before or during the harvesting of trees increases the chances of success for the desirable species.
Currently direct seeding operations are applied long after harvesting operations in three ways:
1. Broadcast seeding. Using helicopter or fixed wing aircraft for seeding requires site preparation and approximately 50,000 seeds per hectare (i.e. one million black spruce seeds equals one kilogram at $420 per kilogram resulting in $21 per hectare). PA1 2. Manual spot seeding. Manual spot seeding requires approximately 15,000 seeds and 2.5 man days of labor per hectare. PA1 3. Site preparation and seeding. This method requires 15,000 seeds and one third of a machine day and machine operator day per hectare. There is, however, no currently acceptable technique for seeding black spruce by machine.